


Late for the love of my life

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: I have no soul, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Soulmate AU, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you make eye contact with your soulmate- you can see the world with colors.But when your soulmate dies? It goes back to black and white.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.

 

It takes Matt a long time to come to terms with the fact, that even at 22 his world is still black and white. No bright ‘reds’ or ‘greens’, as his friends described. It took years of anger and wallowing for him to comes to term with the fact he might not have a soulmate. That his world will never be bright and...and  _ colorful. _

And Matt was okay with that. Having or not having colors wouldn’t change who he is. He’s quite, an editor, a health freak, and a little snide- none of these things would change if he had colors.

It takes him a long time to comes to terms with it- but it’s okay. It’s okay not to have a soulmate.

Honestly.

-

Adam never really put much thought into it. Sure, he wished he knew what the fuck his friends were talking about when they described the ocean, or the park during fall. But- having a soulmate, wasn’t something he  _ needed _ . Granted- it would be cool to have another person around, someone that the universe decided would pair with him. Someone to be his other half- even platonically. 

But, at 23- he’s mostly a lost cause. 

98% of people find their soulmates before age 19. He’s an outlier.

And that’s fine.

**_Really._ **

\- 

It’s lucky- them meeting.

Then again, the best things happen due to luck it seems.

-

It’s the most stereotypical college party Matt has ever witnessed. There’s 3 kegs in the kitchen alone, Solo cups forgotten and littering the floor, and the music is starting to hurt Matt’s head.

Matt had been dragged to the party- unwillingly, but his friend, Jess, is a force to be reckoned with. So, somehow, he ended up in a house (he doesn’t know where), pressed to a wall- and spending more time looking in his drink than around the room.

Which is why- when Jess tugs on his sleeve- yelling over the music to introduce him to her friend Adam- he feels truly blessed.

Because the second he turns his head to say hello, to turn away from staring into the solo cup for the first time all night- his eyes burn for a moment, and after blinking it away.

Everything is...so…

_ Colorful. _

“Hey.” The other man says,  _ Adam _ \- he remembers, and it comes out as a breath. And Matt feels flushed- all the way down to his toes, and holy fuck- he’s lucky. This guy is fucking beautiful.  _ Holy Fuck. _

“Hi.”

-

They don’t start dating, they don’t flirt. They never really talk about it- they know they’re each other soulmates- and that seems to be enough. Both seem to think that the other wants a platonic connection- and both being too complacent to risk changing anything.

-

Matt ends up taking a job with Adult Swim, and Adam starts his own crazy adventure. They should start spending less time together during this, but instead they spend even more time together. Adam learns what foods Matt likes, Matt memorizes Adam’s allergies. Adam spends an entire Tuesday night listening to Matt explain Star Trek.

They still live in separate apartments, but 5 out of the 7 days of the week- they’re together. Usually bunched together on the couch, laughing at whatever stupid movie Adam rented off Netflix. 

It’s good.

Simple.

-

Adam and Matt both end up at Machinima. And the number of days spent together goes from 5/7 to 7/7. 

They work together on projects, and therefore learn how to work through fights. Adam learns more weird editing tricks, and Matt learns a bit more about the producing side of their set up. It makes them appreciate each other more- in the long haul.

-

They all move to Funhaus- and it’s never been better. They make the content they want, talk about what they want, it’s better. It’s got a new energy, a new spirit. 

Even when Matt moves into the bungalow, with the rest of the editing crew- Adam feels more relaxed than he has in  _ years _ . 

They all joke about Funhaus being the ‘accidental’ child of Roosterteeth, the ‘biggest mistake’ Matt Hullum has ever made- but Adam knows- Funhaus is the best choice  _ any of them  _ has ever made.

~

“Oh my God, can you just shut the fuck up about Matt for like- 20 seconds?” Adam knows Lawrence is joking- but he still flushes red and stops talking.  _ He hadn’t been talking about Matt that much had he? _

“Oh, Larr. Let the boy live.” Elyse yells over James who was in the middle of yelling ‘just fuck h-’. Adam sees out of the corner of his eye, where Elyse is sitting on James’ lap- a hand over his mouth. Preventing him from finishing his comment.

“Yeah, Larr. Let me live.” Adam says, he knows he’s still red- but he also knows his friends well enough- Yon’t go down without a fight.

“I still don’t get this. They’re soulmates- why aren’t you banging?” James asks, somehow moving out from where Elyse had put a hand over his mouth. And Adam hates how fucking  _ blue _ James’ eyes are. 

Adam sighs, they had been over this,

“He never really seemed like he wanted to take it any further.” Adam shrugs, “Let’s be honest. I’m lucky to have him in any capacity. Romantic or platonic.”

There’s a lull in the conversation- like there is every time. And Adam thanks God for Bruce Greene- his ever saving grace.

“Alright, enough about Adam’s sad sex life-” Bruce takes too much joy in saying that, it makes Adam level a glare at him, “We got shit to record.”

-

They’re in the middle of Demo Disk- and it’s been tough. His computer doesn’t seem to want to load  _ anything _ . 13 fucking disks- none of them working. And Adam loves his friends, but this is already stressful enough without the banter being aimed at him.

“C’Mon Adam.” James jabs, and Adam wants to reply- but  _ fuck _ , why won’t it work? It’s a new-er disk, it should load. He takes a deep breath.

“Oh, it’s not his fault, his fancy computer won’t work.” Bruce says and Adam pauses to rub at his eyes- he feels a headache coming on.

It’s when he drops his hand, he instantly feels sick. 

The screen, which had been a bright orange fanart desktop background- was now a light grey. Adam tries to still his heart, and takes a deep breath closing his eyes- and slowly opens them again.

The background, is the same fanart, but is a very muted orange. It starts to fade in and out of the dull orange and grey.

“Adam what’s wrong?” Adam knows Bruce is worried, but he can’t look away from the desktop- he can’t.   _ Oh God. _

“Adam?” That’s Elyse voices and fuck he’s shaking. 

“Something’s wrong.” His voice is broken, and  _ oh. _ He’s crying.

“What’s wrong? It’s just a Demo Disk, we can refilm.” And Bruce doesn’t get it. Fuck, no one knows, no one understands why this is so fucking  **bad** .

“Something’s wrong with,  _ Matt.” _ And Adam feels sick, “My colors are fading.”

Adam goes to add more, because the panic is setting in now- but as he goes to elaborate there’s a siren wailing from the street and  _ Oh God. _ The sound seems to restart him and Adam needs to find Matt- needs to check on him- but he only gets as far as standing up, before Lawrence is catching him. Both of them ending up on the floor.

Nobody seems to know what to do- no one moves, and it’s only when the door slams open that everyone seems to restart.

And standing in the doorway is Bones- chest heaving and looking so fucking  _ scared _ , if Adam wasn’t already on the ground- he woulda been. Is that fucking  _ blood _ on Bones’ shirt? Oh God. 

“What’s going on?” Bruce asks, no one comments on how his voice wavers. How their leader seems to be cracking- even if it is ever so slightly. Adam wants to yell out- to stop Bones from talking. To not say or confirm anything.  
“Matt fell on our walk back from lunch- and-” Bones adjust his eyes to where Adam and Lawrence are on the floor, “And a car hit him.” Bones is shaking, and so is Adam and fuck-

 

Nothing is flipping anymore, the room is just settling into black and white. No gentle hues or anything.

 

"Oh god, please, no no no on." And poor Lawrence is having to hold him, as Adam is shaking on the floor. They hear the ambulance siren stop- mid wail and that’s when Adam breaks. Breaks completely apart. He gives up on trying to hold himself up any longer, and stops trying to control his crying. Adam lets the worries of self control go- he knows his friends won’t hold this against him.

"Not Matt, not Matt. No, please." Adam doesn’t know who he’s talking to- what he’s trying to gain by saying this. But he can’t seem to stop. He can see the worry in all their eyes- all their colorless eyes.

“ _ Please. _ ” And Adam thinks he might be screaming- but he’s really not sure anymore. The only thing he can focus on- is how empty everything feels. How his chest feels hollow in a way he didn’t even know he could feel. His entire existence seems too big, too much for just one person to live alone.

“Not Matt.” He’s not breathing enough, he knows that- but he can’t calm down. He  _ can’t _ . This isn’t fucking fair. Matt Peake is everything Adam wants to be as a person- kind, generous, smart, loving-  _ perfect. _

 

Everything Adam wanted to be.

 

Wanted.

 

_ Past tense. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Partyatmyhaus  
> come yell at me


End file.
